plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Wild West - Day 21 (Chinese version)
:For the international version of this level, see Wild West - Day 21. Normal mode= Wild West |Zombie = |Type = Regular |Flag = One |EM = Two |Objective 1 = Spend no more than 1750 sun |Objective 2 = Don't let the zombies trample the flowers |before = Wild West - Day 20 (Chinese version) |after = Wild West - Day 22 (Chinese version) |FR = Coins, a star |NR = Coins}} In the Normal Mode of this level, the player has to beat the zombies at Level 1. Difficulty The player should keep in mind the objectives. 1750 sun is a relatively low amount of sun to use, but the zombies have pretty low health, so cheap plants should be used. The Prospector Zombie is the only real threat here other than the Cowboy Conehead. Using Split Pea or any other backwards attacking plant will help with combating this. Other than that, the player should use a close-up set-up because of the flowers present, as well as no zombies which could destroy plants. Waves |zombie2 = |zombie3 = |zombie4 = |zombie5 = |zombie6 = |zombie7 = |note7 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie8 = |zombie9 = |note9 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie10 = 1 3 5 |note10 = Final wave. Carries 1x Plant Food.}} Strategies :See Wild West - Day 21#Strategies Gallery NewWW21M.png|Level menu NewWW21HG1.png NewWW21G2.png|Final wave NewWW21R.png|First time reward Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies 2 (China) Lightning Reed, Electric Blueberry Wild West Day 21 (Ep.81)|By |-| Hard mode= Wild West |Zombie = : |Type = Regular |Flag = One |EM = Two |Objective 1 = Spend no more than 1750 sun |Objective 2 = Don't let the zombies trample the flowers |before = Wild West - Day 20 (Chinese version) |after = Wild West - Day 22 (Chinese version) |FR = Coins, two stars, Golden Chest |NR = Coins}} In the Hard Mode of this level, the player has to beat the cowboy zombies at Level 2 or above, along with no lawn mowers. Difficulty Level 2 Prospector Zombies and Conehead Zombies are the only zombie threats in this level. Note that the player can only spend a small amount of sun, so upgrading cheap plants or using strong but expensive plants wisely is recommended. Waves |zombie2 = |zombie3 = |zombie4 = |zombie5 = |zombie6 = |zombie7 = |note7 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie8 = |zombie9 = |note9 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie10 = 1 3 5 |note10 = Final wave. Carries 1x Plant Food.}} Strategies *Using the same strategy as the Normal Mode would work, but the player should upgrade his/her plants first, or replace the plants used there with the powerful plants you have, such as the Kiwifruit. *Plant sun-producing plants if needed, as mostly powerful plants would be a little bit expensive. *Don't forget to plant some backward-attacking plants such as leveled-up Homing Thistles or Magic-shrooms. Use Plant Food if needed. *At all times, pay attention to the objectives. Do not spend to much sun or you will lose instantly. At the same time, keep an eye on the flowers. Gallery NewWW21G1.png NewWW21HG2.png|Final wave NewWW21HR.png|First time reward Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies 2 (China) Lightning Reed, Electric Blueberry Wild West Day 21 (Ep.81)|By How would you rate Wild West - Day 21 (Chinese version)'s difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Wild West (Chinese version) levels Category:Levels with one flag Category:Levels with extra objective(s)